1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for capturing objects by grasping them. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for catching fish or other objects by grasping them in such a manner that they are essentially unharmed and may be released.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to use long handled spears to catch fish, frogs or other water creatures. The use of such spears almost always results in the death of the captured creature. In many jurisdictions the use of such spears is forbidden or sharply regulated. Yet there is a desire on the part of sportsman to have a device that can be projected or thrown like a spear to hunt fish. There is also a desire on the part of those that work with fish in hatcheries or in the wild to have a tool that permits them to extend the normal reach of a person and to capture fish efficiently for examination or other such purposes.
While various forms of nets or other devices for catching fish are known, these can not usually be swiftly deployed to catch a single fish, especially when the fish is not at the surface of the water. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have an extended reach tool that could be used to capture fish by grasping them so that they remain essentially unharmed and can be released to return to their habitat.